How They Got Back Together
by xXSasuSaku 4 EvaXx
Summary: Song fic. The title mostly says it. Pairings:Sasuke and Sakura Rated just to be safe.


**Just felt like writing it. **

**Inspired by the song Akon-Right Now(na na na)** **and Jonessa - Thinking Bout You**

**One-shot**

**Pairings:**

**Sasuke & Sakura **

**Summary: How Sasuke got Sakura back.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto nor the characters or the Songs in these stories**

* * *

How they got back together

Sasuke and Sakura _were_ the cutest and best couple in the High School. They been going out since freshman year and until the middle of senior. Remember _were_ but that's when Sakura caught Sasuke making out with Ami, she didn't talk to him until the next day. During lunch she confronted him, slapped him in front of everyone and said "It's over" then left the cafeteria to the Girls Restroom.

What she didn't knew was that Ami had all of this plan out and knew Sakura would say that, she smiled that she accomplish something for the first time in her whole life. She went up to Sasuke and hugged him to make him feel better but Sasuke push that whore off and said "this was all your fault...I told you I don't like you and I never will, now leave me and Sakura alone!" yelled Sasuke with anger and disgust lace around his words because Ami freaking kiss him by force when she heard someone coming and since Sasuke was caught by surprise he didn't knew what was happening until he heard a gasp coming from the door way. It was Sakura and then she left running with tear rolling down her face, Sasuke didn't have enough time to chase after her and explain it to her that it was a mistake because Ami was holding onto him with an iron grip.

"Just leave her you have me now" said Ami with a seductive tone that Sasuke found was the opposite.

3 weeks has passed by and Sakura hasn't seen him nor does she want to. _**(they don't have any classes together because Sakura takes advanced classes and Sasuke doesn't)**_ The talent show was coming up in 3 days and Sakura was planning on going, she was going to sing a song she has composed and it talks about how her life has been since the break up. What she didn't knew was that Sasuke was also entering the talent show and for the same reason as Sakura.

The Day at the Talent Show:

Everyone was entering the auditorium and sitting themselves on the seats. They were waiting for the show to began.

Sakura was on backstage and was walking around to calm her nerves all the while going over her song so she didn't pay attention on where she was going and bumped into someone she never wants to see ever again.

"What are you doing here Ami?" you can tell her voice was filled with venom by the way she was talking to her.

"Oh you know just trying to impress Sasuke-kun" she was smirking at Sakura the whole time and Sakura was getting angry by every second she spends with her. She was going to beat the living day lights out of her when they saw a whole group forming around a person Sakura hates....Sasuke Uchiha. Now Sakura's was thinking back on it she heard one student saying that Sasuke was being a part of something she didn't hear the rest because it was about Him and she doesn't want to know nothing about him ever again.

"Ami your up next" said one of the teachers who organized this talent show.

"Well Sakura it was nice meeting you again bye-bye" Ami said with sarcasm.

When Ami reach the stage everyone became quiet and she started to do a magic trick.

"Oh wow that's all she has as a talent...well who can blame her, all she knows what to do is be a slut and whore around with every guy in this school" Sakura concluded.

Sakura's POV:

All the audience were booing her, because seriously she sucked. Her performance was about her trying to balance two plates and two sticks for each hand and she even couldn't put the sticks on the plate...how pathetic of her.

A few more names were called and performances was called and the whole time I was waiting to be called I kept on staring out at the audience and making my mind up on should I go or not. Until I saw my girl friends (they were in the front row)looking at me and their eyes saying 'just do it and don't back down now or else'. A few more names were called and I was panicking more my name was going to be called next.

"I should just give up right now before I do something embracing" I said to myself until I saw a hand creeping up to my shoulder hesitantly and give me a reassuring squeeze..I know one person who always does that when I intend to get nervous and that's...Sasuke. I turn around to make sure if it was him and it was.

"Don't get nervous you will do fine" he said reassuring and hesitantly. When I was going to say thank you they called my name, man was I relief to get out of that awkward situation, because it didn't feel right talking to an Ex you still love.

Okay breath in and out, breath in and out. I hope I do okay and make sure not to trip and embarrass myself.

When I was in front of everyone the tape started to play and I waited for the beep to come in so I can begin...

_Thinking 'bout cha, Thinking 'bout cha  
Thinking 'bout cha, Thinking 'bout cha_

Been a while since you've been a part of my life,  
Though I act like I'm over you, My Heart ain't Satisfied,  
And When I push it to the side, it cannot be alright, (it cannot be alright)But maybe I was wrong, for walking out the door

Didn't understand what, didn't know what it was,  
Coming in between us, Wondering what we always fuss for,  
Now I'm feeling different 'cause I can't hide I miss you so much,  
I can't hide I'm missing you baby oh ooh

[Chorus:]  
Here I go again, thinking 'bout you (uh huh)  
Thought I was over it but I guess I'm not that strong  
And something's telling me your thinking 'bout me too  
Don't know what I'm suppose to do, got me sitting here thinking 'bout you

Behind a face of a smile, I really feel like (feel like)  
I'm not over you (I'm not over you)  
There was a reason why I put up my guard for a while (for a while)  
It was hard for me to trust you

Didn't understand what, didn't know what is was  
Coming in between us, Wondering what we always fuss for  
Now I'm feeling different 'cause I can't hide I miss you so much(miss you so much)  
I can't hide I'm missing you baby (baby)

[Chorus:]  
Here I go again, thinking 'bout you (uh huh)  
Thought I was over it but I guess I'm not that strong  
And something's telling me your thinking 'bout me too  
Don't know what I'm suppose to do, got me sitting here thinking 'bout you

And I wish we never went our separate ways  
Cause we had bond no one could ever replace  
When I wouldn't give to get back to those days  
We were in LOVE, LOVE, LOVE  
Don't know what to do

[Chorus:]  
Here I go again, thinking 'bout you (uh huh)  
Thought I was over it but I guess I'm not that strong  
And something's telling me your thinking 'bout me too  
Don't know what I'm suppose to do, got me sitting here thinking 'bout you

When I was done singing I saw everyone clapping like there was no tomorrow and my friends grinning like maniacs. At least the song was good and by the looks of it so was my voice.

"Thank you everyone and I also like to thank my friends who helped me make the beats and the chorus parts, and the song is called 'Thinking 'bout you'" I said.

"Your welcome" my girl fiends said, now that was embarrassing because everyone started laughing.

So I got of the stage and went to sit in the seat my friends save for me. They called out some more names until it finally came to Him.

"Next up Sasuke Uchiha, and he will be singing a song he compose called 'Right Now (na na na)' dedicated to a special someone "

You could see every girl screaming his name and some wishing he would be singing it for them.

When he came up the stage he was facing me and then the dong began he waited for the beat to come and then...

_It's been so long  
That I haven't seen your face  
Tryin' to be strong  
But the strength I have is washing away  
Wont be long, before i get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
Tell you what's been on my mind_

I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na

I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na

Girl I know, mistakes were made between us two  
And we show ourselves that now even said some things weren't true  
I can't go and haven't seen my girl since then  
why cant it be the way it were  
cause you were my homie lover, and friend

I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na

I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na naWish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na

I can't lie  
I miss you much  
Watching everyday that goes by  
I miss you much  
Till I get you back Im gonna cry  
I miss you much  
You are the apple in my eye  
Girl I miss you much  
I miss you much  
I can't lie  
I miss you much  
Watching everyday that goes by  
I miss you much  
Till I get you back I m gonna cry  
I miss you much  
You are the apple on my eye  
I miss you much  
I miss you much

I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na

I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na

I want you to fly with me  
want you to fly  
I miss how you lie with me  
miss you lie  
I wish you could dine with me  
wish you could dine  
I woundered a crime with me  
woundered a crime

I want you to fly with me  
want you to fly  
I miss how you lie with me  
miss how you lieI wish you could dine with me  
wish you could dine  
I woundered a crime with me  
woundered a crime

I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na

I wanna make up right na na na  
I wanna make up right na na na  
Wish we never broke up right na na na  
we need to link up right na na na

He was finished and everyone especially the girls scream his name and clapped for him. He was also still staring at me and then it hit me...this song was dedicated to someone and that some one is me. I looked at him and I see a smile on his face and I also start to smile. He jumps off the stage and comes to me and he says

"I'm sorry it wasn't like that she got me by surprise, I didn't knew what was happening until I heard you,...can you forgive me"

I just stood there dumbfounded because I never did ask why he did that in the first place, and I couldn't believe that song was for me and he took freaking 3 weeks just to tell me what really happen well I oughta dismantle his handsome face into piece of crap for taking so god damn long. I didn't knew that I was taking long until everyone starting saying,"Well?" and I came out of that faze and saw his smile fade down a little, man was I taking that long?

"Well what do you think" I say to him in angered and he stares at me dumbfounded.

"It took you 3 weeks just to tell me what happen, and saw him lighten up a little.

"Well I want it to make up to you about all the other times where I ignored you and sometimes canceled on our dates" he said.

"Well then I forgive you, but if I find you with another woman I will so kiss your ass" said yours truly

"well then don't worry cause that will never happen"he said smiling

"it better not or else"I say and he chuckles and then we kiss..finally you know how long I've missed that, too long that's what.

10 years later:

So just to tell you my relationship with Sasuke has been good so far a little up and down but who doesn't. Sasuke andMe finish High school and college and now he is the owner of the Uchiha corp. and I am a Doctor. We got marry a year and a half after college and I got pregnant two and a half years later with a boy named Sasume he's now 2 going on three and then a year later a girl named Sasha and she's 1 going on two. Now on my third child whom I pregnant with for 5 months so my stomach is showing. Yes I know what you are thinking when are we going to stop, well that all up to Sasuke he wants 2 more kids but I don't want anymore too much pain, he has no idea what I have to through. So yes like is so good but there our ups and downs and we just have to live with that its part of life.

**

* * *

**

This was my first one-shot and I want to know was it good or bad? I am also working on a new story called

Emo girl by day, Purple assassin by night, **yes I know I just copied the title from someone else but that is what the story is about and any way the title was ****Nerd by day and assassin by night** **or something like that so review. :)**


End file.
